An Bandit's cause
by TheBandit025
Summary: One day,TheBandit025 runs into Goldglove and Xpertthief. They want him to killed Trevor Martin because he is out of control.
1. Part I

An Bandit's cause

Part 1

Meeting Xpertthief &amp; Goldglove

In a burger shot,downtown Los Santos.

A man with a cocolate brown cowboy hat and blue skater shirt and jeans, blue vans was sitting at a table until two men one was dark skin. the man with cowboy hat saw the guy was a African American while he saw the guy next to him had a ponytail and a gentleman look on his face. Then the African American said "are you TheBandit025 the one who follows the laws. "Yes I am who sent you I told Luigi I have his money in my house" replied TheBandit025. "calm down we don't work for this Luigi guy" said the African man "we are looking for this guy" *hands TheBandit025 a picture* "his name is Trevor Martin he thinks this is the Fast and the Furoius,he also buys Cocaine". "Where does he get the money for this" replied TheBandit025 "sorry for talking man", "its okay man the reason he got all the money me, him and two other guys did heist and after that me, Vern and Tucker stopped doing heists but Trevor wanted to do more heists so he went and started to steal from Trevor Phillips and Gerald also Lamar" said the man with ponytail. "Okay I do it I don't care how much it cost I am not in for the money I getted it done.

End of Part 1

this is rated T for May contain violence, suggestive themes, crude humor, minimal blood, simulated gambling and/or infrequent use of strong language.


	2. Part II

Part 2

The Los Santos Screwjob setup

In TheBandit025's apartment

TheBandit025 was showing his new firends his apartment.

"Oh my god this is shity place" replied GoldGlove, "Well its his style" said Xperttheif. *then looks down to black bra* what is this replied Xperttheif *looking puzzled*, "that is my girlfriend 's bra" replied TheBandit025 "shes taking a shower right now,so what is the plan to kill Trevor Martin he has a fast car and two apartments any ideas gentlemen" then a woman in a towel said "we caught off his resources" then the three men turn to see a dark brown haire girl in a towel. "Hi baby how long you been hearing us" replied TheBandit025, "as long when you and your new friends start to talk about killing Trevor Martin" replied his girlfriend "first we need two people to steal his white Zentorno and destory it and the other people need to go Ammu-Nationto get sticky bombs to blow up Trevor's apartments also we need to have a person to hack in Trevor's Bank anccount and dried all his money okay"."there are only four of us we need to a genius for the hacking" replied Goldglove, "I know the right person for the job" replied TheBandit025 "my cuban cousin he knows everything about hacking"

End of Part II

.


	3. Part III

Part III

Picking up Victor

At Los Santos international

A Cuban man who was large came out of the terminal. "Hello Victor how was your flight from Vice City" replied a man with a brown cowboy hat. "great but a fucking baby was behind me and he was crying so what did you want with me". "I will explain just get the truck and we talk okay cuz" replied TheBandit025.

Ten mintues later on a free-way

"Cousin are you cazy you want to kill a man because he is out of control" replied Victor "remember the last guy you kill he was a ceo of Ultor while you were in Stilwater". "Yeah I remember that but he wanted to get rid on the gangs the boss told me to kill him while he was dealing with somethings out the building I did what had do if it's wasn't for me the 3rd street saints wouldn't be alive anymore but it was to bad for Aisha she was a hip-hop girl her boy-toy is Johnny Gat he was such a beast". "who is a Johnny Gat cuz" replied Victor, then TheBandit025 stopped the truck and gave his cousin a strange look on his face "he was a friend he took a shotgun shot to the knee and live him and the boss who was the muscle at the time was dealing with this gang call Vice Kings they were chasing a whore named Tanya Winters the person that shot Johnny was Antony Green well the boss killed him and I did answer that Johnny took a kantana into the stomach and live" then he stopped the car "we are here cousin". Then TheBandit025 put his truck in the garage, "well nice mustang cuz" replied Victor.

End of Part III


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Payback

In TheBandit025's apartment at 8:00 a.m.

"Is everyone ready for this remember the plan if Tmartn finds out we go with plan C" replied TheBandit025 "okay remember Goldglove and babe go steal Trevor's car and me and Xpertheif go as cleanning men we put the sticky in both of his apartments and when me and him get away from it I tell to blow up" then his cousin said "I drained all of his money now he is a poor jackass", Then TheBandit025's woman said "let's do people ride hard". *then everyone got into their cars and drove to there places.

A half of hour later...

Xpertheirf and TheBandit025 were setting the bombs in Trevor apartment meanwhile Goldglove and TheBandit025's girlfriend saw that Trevor's car was in a parking lot. "Hey Goldy is that it right there" she replied, "yes it's" said Goldglove *then the two people got into the car*and drove off.

At the scrapyard

Goldy and TheBandit025's girlfriend parked the car then put the sticky bombs on the car and Goldyglove pulled the trigger and the car went up into pieces. "Goldy I call a cab to picked us up to take us to the apartment" *rangs from her lover* "yes babe what is it" said TheBandit025's girlfriend. "My truck is at where you are at,drive back to our house me and Xpertheif need to put one more sticky bomb *then the front door oepn* "must clean this place is dirty"said Consuela then started to clean the house. Then TheBandit025 knocked out Consuela and yelled "I got a priosner Xpert set the last bomb now and we can get the fuck out of here, *Xperttheif puts the last bomb* and the two friends got into Xperttheif 's car and drove off.

At TheBandit025's apartment

The friends got back from their jobs they had done. "hey cuz you made the news" replied Victor. *then everyone looks at news* "Two apartments are now destroy and they used to be own by Trevor Martin so the cops arrested him for house damage I am Ron Burgundy go fuck yourself Los Santos Liberty city is better than you" said Ron Burgundy.

End of the seires.


End file.
